Surprise Visitors
by morganaDW
Summary: This is pure PWP. Dean wakes up to find some unexpected but not unknown visitors had gotten the jump on him and Sam with the help of an equally unexpected feathered Angel. Some kink involved and of course Wincest. (Dean and Sam).


**Surprise Visitors**

**Summary: **_This is pure PWP. Dean wakes up to find some unexpected visitors had gotten the jump on him and Sam with the help of an equally unexpected feathered Angel. Some kink involved and of course Wincest. (Dean and Sam)._

**Warnings: **_Language as always and since this is total Wincest the usual and not so usual explicit stuff that goes along with it. Minor bondage._

**Pairings: **_Dean and Sam…in more than one way in this one._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but the imagination. _

**A/N: **_So I don't do a lot of the PWP type of thing but since this one popped into my head and I couldn't think of a decent way to explain how, I'm just going with it._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"Wake up, Dean. Your little brother is getting a bit on edge waiting for you to wake your ass up even though I've been keeping him…distracted."

With a groan, Dean Winchester offered a snarl as the voice registered hollowly in his head. He knew it since it was technically his own voice, just deeper and gruffer. He also knew the man it belonged to was dead and so tried to put this off on a bad dream or something…until he opened his eyes.

He and Sam had been hunting something, though right then he couldn't recall what, and they'd chased it to some rundown warehouse only to step inside and have things go white in a flash of light.

Now Dean could see the warehouse but his main focus was the huge bed centered along a back wall with his younger brother naked in the middle of the bed with his wrists and ankles hooked in leather cuffs that were attached to short chains coming from each corner.

"Sammy," breathe catching, Dean started to push up from where he was laying on the concrete floor across the room only to realize he couldn't move. "What the hell?" he growled, eyes locking with the familiar green ones looking cocky from over Sam's bare shoulder. "What the fuckin' hell are you doing here?"

The other Dean originally from 2014 smiled while rolling his hips just enough to cause a small moan come out of Sam's gagged mouth. "Right now I'm laying here fucking your little brother's ass while waiting for you to wake up," he recognized the heat in his own eyes and could guess the rage that was building. "As for the other, Gabriel was bored and decided to have some fun by sending us back here for a night."

"Gabriel's dead, asshole!" Dean snapped, eyes snapping back to see that while Sam didn't appear to have any bruises he was tied, gagged with a blindfold on and he couldn't be sure how willing his little brother was to what was happening. "Is he…does he…damn it, is this hurting him?"

A flash of disappoint was seen in the other Dean's eyes as he brought a hand around to caress it down over Sam's cheek. "Do you think I'd hurt Sam, Dean?" he smirked at the look that brought. "Fine, but those were different circumstances and besides if you remember right…I'm the one who got my neck broke by him."

"Your Sam was possessed by Lucifer," Dean shot back as he still strained to move, not liking the way those fingers, his fingers if he were to be honest, were tracing over his brother's rigid muscles. "He's not and he's been hurt and…what's with the gag and blindfold?"

"Part of the game, Dean," other Dean replied easily, his eyes changing subtly as something Sam did upon trying to move in the chains. "Uh-huh, Sammy. Don't move or you won't like the next piece we could put on you," he looked back to Dean to add. "If you would've woken up first it could be you on the bed but since Sam came to faster I won the coin toss."

Dean snarled, going back to his original argument while trying to see if he could move anything. "Gabe's dead so what kind of…"

"You think Castiel is the only Angel that can be resurrected, Dean?"

This voice had Dean tensing for another reason since the last time he'd seen the other version of Sam from 2014 he'd been possessed by Lucifer but the voice nearly sounded like Sam's but more tired though then it sounded amused.

"Shit, I hate that Angel," Dean had his reasons for hating the trick playing Archangel and this crap just increased them. "Why? What kind of game is this that needs…damn it. Sammy's been through hell lately. Don't…just tell me what you want and…"

"Would you be any different if it was me in this position?" other-Sam asked his clearly getting pissed off brother dryly as he knelt next to Dean's prone body. "This is kind of a shock for him to have us back in his time."

"Nearly our time if you go by the year," other-Dean shot back but blew out a breath to go back to stroking Sam's chest to let his fingers rest just over his pelvic bone to see his counterpart's eyes narrow. "Don't like having someone else touching him, do you? Possessive much, Dean?"

Dean could have lunged right then if he could move and then he was turned away from the bed so his eyes were facing the other-Sam and it startled him to realize how much like his brother he'd looked when not possessed as he had been in that time when Zachariah had sent Dean there.

"He's not hurting him, Dean," he assured him, running a hand through hair that was slightly shorter than what Sam was wearing his these days. "This isn't about pain or hurting either of you…well in any way that these kinds of these don't allow, that is," he added with a small smile. "We just need to get you ready."

"Get me…ready for what?" Dean demanded, feeling his muscles tighten but unable to move. "What did he do to keep me from moving?" he figured he was so frying that freak in Holy Oil the first time he made an appearance.

Other-Sam chuckled as he reached down with nimble fingers to remove the belt first while sitting Dean up, keeping his back to the bed just as Sam made another low moan. "Just a little spell to keep you from overreacting until we get started," he replied, looking up to see his own brother's finger lightly flicking over Sam's nipples to get them hard for what was to come. "He thought you two needed some help relaxing."

"Help relaxing?" Dean scoffed, wanting to look but unable to as his shirts were removed by hands that felt too much like his own little brother's for his comfort right then. "We got zapped by that candy munching Angel again and I come to and find my asshole of a future self fucking my brother's ass with Sam tied up like a centerpiece. Not really relaxing."

"True…but we haven't started yet," other-Sam told him with a small smile that caused Dean to shiver since it was too much like Sam's. "You may not like everything that happens but by the end I can promise that both you and Sam will enjoy this night."

Swiftly removing the jeans and briefs from Dean to leave him standing naked, the other-Sam reached for leather cuffs to enclose his wrists and ankles with. "Cross your arms behind you at the small of your back," he told Dean as he stepped behind him to take something and wrap around the other man's arms to bind them. "Don't fight it. The tape won't stick to you but it also can't be broke unless cut."

"So…what? Gabe sent you two back here to get your kicks off of playing with us?" Dean tested his arms and bit his lip to feel that he couldn't get them back apart when he felt a hand on his back. "What kind of sick freaks are we where you come from?"

"No more no less than you are here but this way you get to play in a way that you never would and you get to experience it too," other-Dean told him easily, continuing to pet and stroke Sam while turning the younger man's head so he could lick over his ear while whispering something that caused a reaction. "Your big brother is watching you, Sam. I don't think he'd thrilled with the gag and blindfold though."

"No, because I need to know he's okay with this, asshole!" Dean snapped, hearing clothes dropping behind him and getting a suspicion he knew what would be coming next. "Take the gag out. Let him tell me he's good with this or understands it."

The other pair exchanged looks before other-Dean flicked a buckle at the back of Sam's head to carefully pull the ballgag out. "Five minutes, make 'em count," he replied gruffly, seeing his brother offer a small nod while holding something up behind Dean's back.

"Sammy?" Dean was surprised his voice sounded steady though he was sort of glad the blindfold was still on. "Hey, you hear me? You alright?"

Unable to see, Sam could hear what was going on around him and had heard the rage in his brother's voice once he woke up and while he didn't fully get how this had happened or why he did understand it. "Yeah, I'm…good," he hesitated because he wasn't thrilled with having someone else touch him other than his own brother, not even if it was an alternate reality version of Dean. "They didn't hurt me but why's this happening?"

Since having his brain fixed from seeing Lucifer, Sam was still on edge and waking up to face another version of himself and his brother had nearly convinced him that he was back in the Cage.

"Looks like Gabriel isn't as dead as we thought and sent these two back to have a night of kinky sex with us," Dean glared as best he could as he was nudged to kneel on the bed. "It's gonna be fine, little brother. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised, wishing he could reach out or touch Sam to reassure him. "Let me kiss him?" he asked tightly, sighing. "He's never been into all this bondage crap or not to this extreme. Can't you feel how tense he is?"

Getting a nod from his brother, the other-Sam helped Dean lean forward since he couldn't balance himself with his arms trapped like they were with the bondage tape. "Sam, tell Dean that you did agree to being tied like this before he woke up," he told his counterpart, not missing the small shivers going through the younger man and thinking he understood it.

"I get the whole four-some thing even if this goes way beyond what Dean and I normally do but I…I want to be able to see my brother, to touch him," Sam sighed, feeling the light touch on his mouth and recognizing it immediately. "I am okay, Dean," he whispered against his brother's mouth. "Wanna feel you."

"Soon, Sammy," Dean groaned as his cock began to come to life as it brushed over Sam's but then he was pulled away to see his time displaced self pressing the ballgag back into Sam's mouth to hook it. "Why gag him?" he demanded tightly, hating to see his brother's mouth stretched over the hard black ball.

"You guys don't do this kind of thing often, do you?" other-Dean smirked, letting his tongue slide over Sam's neck and not missing the way Dean's muscles tensed. "He's gagged for the same reason my little brother is about to put these nifty nipple clamps on. It's all part of it."

Dean jerked his head as a hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving as other-Sam's free hand reached around to open and close the clamps over both of Sam's nipples before attaching a chain, running the length out a little ways to hook the other set onto Dean's own.

"The pain is part of the pleasure enhancement for games like this, Dean," he explained while pulling Dean back a bit to stretch the chain connecting the clamps until it began to pull on Sam's, causing him to move in the chains holding him while moaning. "You guys just haven't gone down that way yet. Now, kneel here."

Other-Sam could feel how much Dean wanted to resist this and sent his own brother a worried look but just got a calming nod to go forward. "We're going to take Sam's blindfold off soon so he can at least see what's happening but right now we'll explain what you're about to do," he put a hand on Dean's neck to push his head down while using his other to pull him to his knees.

"What do you mean, what I'm going to do?" Dean blinked as he realized his mouth was being lined up with Sam's cock and that was the first time he saw the studded cock ring they reality switched duo had placed on his little brother's weeping and slightly stiff cock.

"We need your mouth kept busy while my little brother there stretches and opens your ass so you're going to suck Sam off even though that cockring will keep him from coming yet," other-Dean rolled his hips up to get his own hard cock to brush over Sam's prostate and groaned low in his throat at the moan from Sam, clucking his tongue when the younger man tried to thrust. "No moving."

Dean had done this before but never with his arms tied behind him so his full weight was used to hold Sam down while his brother's cock was slipped into his mouth. He felt his own groan at the first salty sweet taste of precome that touched his tongue as he began to slowly draw the hardening cock deeper into his mouth.

"That's it, Dean," other-Sam reached for the tube he had to open it and squirt a good bit over his hands and into the crease of the hunter's ass. "I'm going to open you just like my big brother opened Sam before he shoved up into him and then we'll show you what else you're gonna get to do."

Trying to focus on moving his mouth over the cock that he'd taken as deeply as he could in his position, Dean tried to ignore the slight burning pain of feeling fingers stretching the hole that usually no one but Sam got close to.

The feel of the cock in his ass wasn't unfamiliar just different since this other-Dean moved in ways that his brother normally didn't and while Sam couldn't say he'd been cruel or rough with him it had hurt a little more than Sam would ever admit to Dean at the moment.

Feeling his brother's mouth close over his cock made Sam moan through the gag, wanting to move up or back or something to get the pleasure on his sweet spot from the cock pressing into him while Dean's tongue began a slow sweet torment in addition to sucking him at varying speeds until Sam knew he was fully hard and wishing he could come right now.

He felt Dean's sudden jerk and heard other sounds that concerned him until something tugged the chain hooking the damn clamps and he moaned, noticing that when the pain went away a sense of mild pleasure was left behind.

"Wanna see?" other-Dean whispered against his ear while pulling the blindfold off to give Sam his eyesight back and smiled the moment he felt the boy still. "He looks hot like that doesn't he, Sam? Your big brother with your cock in his hot mouth while my little brother gets his ass opened enough to take him on his cock?" he licked around Sam's ear while continuing to whisper so Dean wouldn't realize anything had changed.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have this done, Sammy? Have someone fucking your ass while Dean sucks you off and him with his arms tied behind him while someone else gets ready to split him in two?" he chuckled, rubbing a hand over Sam's chest to pull the chain on clamping his nipples and Dean's together to get different degrees of moans. "You're hot too and about to get a lot hotter."

Watching Dean's cheeks hollow as he sucked harder in response to the now three fingers moving in his hole to brush his prostate, other-Dean reached down to slid his fingers under Dean's chin to lift it a little while letting their eyes meet as it hit Dean that Sam's eyes were huge and lust blown.

"You can make noise, Sam," he told the younger man. "Show Dean how much you like what he'd doing to you. Let him hear what it feels like."

Glaring at his counterpart and really wanting to hate this, it was harder when Sam's moan went straight to Dean's own cock as did the sudden rush of pleasure when other-Sam's fingers touched that spot inside him again to make his hips twitch forward.

"Cut his arms free for a second so he could put this in Sam," other-Dean held up something and several sets of eyes went huge as he explained in a voice low and husky from sex. "See, the way this works is you're gonna take Sam's cock up inside you while my brother fucks you too but to give Sammy here some fun, on top of me, you're gonna put this baby up too."

Slicing Dean's arms free, other-Sam helped him get the feeling back while easing him up to his knees and seeing the chain pull on Sam's clamps to cause another moan before it turned into a whimper of need. "You got kinkier after I was gone," he mused, missing this side of his brother.

"Maybe," other-Dean replied, holding Dean's eyes. "Unless you want to wear this and join me inside little brother."

"Put it in," Dean gritted, eyes level on Sam as he watched the other version of himself lay Dean back on the bed to spread his legs while the thick cock shaped dildo with an attached ring on it was placed in his hand.

"Let Sam watch you put it in yourself," other-Sam replied, propping Dean up on his thighs and chest to give him better access to insert the dildo. "Let him see you fuck yourself on it before you fuck him and…"

Dean groaned as the dildo went in a good ways before finding the second ring of muscle and so he pulled it out some to try again when the clamps on his nipples were pulled and he gasped, his body jerked and the muscles inside his ass seemed to suck the toy in until it touched his prostate and it took a quick hand hooking the attached cockring to the base of his hard cock to keep him from coming right then.

"Shit…shit…" he gasped, seeing Sam's eyes were nearly blown wide and not missing the way the other-Dean was also watching him. "Now…what?" he asked tightly, feeling hands on his shoulders to get him back to his knees and groaning more as that just pushed the dildo up more against his sweet spot. "He's…you're already in him. He can't take both…"

"Yes, he can," other-Sam assured him as he knelt behind Dean to press his own hard cock into the crease to find the hole and begin to move forward to squeeze in along with the dildo. "If you can take this then I think Sam can handle you and my brother."

Dean nearly fought the mild pain that came from having a huge cock shoving into his ass in addition to the dildo that seemed to give a little to allow for other-Sam. "Don't wanna hurt…him," he groaned, his hands free but he made no move to fight as he was eased up closer as other-Dean adjusted the chains and cuffs so Sam's legs could be pulled up to expose his clenching muscles. "God."

"He's hot like this, right?" other-Dean smiled at him, reaching to grasp Dean's hips to pull him closer so he could line his leaking but tapped cock up before a thrust forward had him sliding into Sam's tight heat and feeling the other man's cock. "You're close enough to kiss him, Dean or touch him. Go ahead."

The heat filling him as other-Sam and the dildo worked together to hit his spot at different thrusts were what Dean figured was happening inside of Sam when he was thrust forward and the other him thrust up because Sam's moans were more hot now, louder as he tried to get words out past the gag.

"Take it out," other-Dean replied, guessing what Dean would want and truth be told he hadn't liked the idea of gagging the younger man in the first place and he caught the look of relief in the hazel eyes that were watching him over Dean's shoulder, nodding down a little so his own brother would get the message.

"It's all good, baby boy," Dean's voice was low and throaty as he just went with the thrusts in his ass that took him forward to push his cock deeper into Sam as he got the gag unhooked to toss it aside with a mutter that turned to a low moan as Sam's body clamped around his cock and his little brother's mouth found his in a desperate kiss. "Mmmhm."

Sam was gasping by this point. He was hard and dripping precome onto his own stomach while just the knowledge that he had two cocks, both his brother if he allowed his thoughts to blur, made him want to explode. "Gotta come now, Dean," he moaned against Dean's mouth, tongue working its way down his brother's jaw to his neck while shuddering against the building need. "Please, let me come. Please…oh…!"

A thrust up from behind rubbed the other-Dean's cock against Dean's as both found that spot in Sam that made him scream while behind Dean, other-Sam was rubbing his hands against the muscles of Dean's shoulders while thrusting his hips forward until he heard the man gasping for breath and just as in need of release as his brother.

"Let 'em go?" he mouthed to his brother who nodded and both cockrings were unhooked to allow for a couple final moved before Dean felt Sam's hands reach for him as the orgasm shook him without even being touched and only coming from the cocks buried in him.

Dean hadn't expected the cockring to be released and he was trying to keep Sam still in the ropes while continuing his roll his hips against him while stroking the his cock to milk the climax so his brother would have that pleasure when he gasped at the feel of his own rocking through him.

"Fuck!" he groaned, going forward until his chest was pressed against Sam's as he worked his brother's cock with his hand as the pressure of the other-Sam's cock hitting his own spot brought on multiple climaxes until finally all was still in the warehouse.

"Damn, Dean," other-Sam whispered in awe, lifting his head to see his brother's bright eyes and began to gently ease out of Dean; careful not to hurt the man. "Feel different?"

Rolling his shoulders to relieve the strain they'd been under the past several hours as he worked to support Sam's body so the kid didn't hurt himself in the restraints, he nodded. "This was hot, Sammy," he smirked, watching his brother closely. "But…it was different than what we did and I figure what they do. Now get Sam out of these chains."

Working together and carefully, the alternate reality Winchesters soon had their present time counterparts freed of any type of kink or bondage used to leave them wrapped around one another on the bed, hard orgasms and complete bliss knocking both Dean and Sam out for a time.

"Think they'll be okay?" other-Sam pulled his shirt on while watching his brother rehook the thigh holster on that he was never without and that he really wanted to take off of his one day. "We pushed the limits."

"Yep, but if I hadn't thought they could weather it, I wouldn't have gone along with this plan…and speaking of plans…put 'em back and leave 'em alone, Gabe," other-Dean shot a look across the warehouse to where he'd sensed the arrival.

"It'd be fun to keep 'em for a while and you guys could…" munching on a candy bar the back in Witness Protection Archangel grinned only to frown at the angel blade pressed to his heart. "You are as much as a stick in the mud as that one is, Dean."

"And I know where he keeps the Holy Oil," other-Dean growled, jerking his head back to the bed before glaring at the Angel. "This was fun and hopefully they got a lot of stress worked out or will work it out but now it's time to put them back at the motel, send us back and keep your feathered ass buried or…"

Waving a hand before the threat was complete, Gabriel sent all parties away with just a few tweaking of the memory to ensure his survival remained a secret while working on a way to keep his favorite mortals out of too much trouble.

Waking up with a head that reminded him of when he'd drank an entire bottle of Jack in one night, Dean groaned but didn't move when he felt the warm breath on his neck and recognized the weight of Sam's arm as it laid over his chest.

Dean closed his eyes but something tickled the back of his head that told him something wasn't right. He and Sam had been on a case so he was at a loss to how they'd gotten back to the motel and in bed.

"Sammy?" his voice was ragged and low, usually something that happened after he and Sam had made love but as he tried to piece things together, Dean caught sight of the slight bruises on Sam's wrist and flashes came back.

He thought he had memories of his future self and Sam in the warehouse, chains, bondage, sex with the most incredible orgasm that Dean could remember having in a long time but he also knew if those images were right than he owed a certain not dead Archangel for playing in their lives again and for putting even the slightest bruise on his brother, though Dean suspected he'd have his own fair sure come the morning.

"I hate that Angel," he muttered, moving his head enough that he could lay a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead and smiling as his brother curled up more under his arm and he fell to sleep since he was relaxed and chose to worry about what he did or didn't remember when he woke up and he could talk Sam into the shower.

**The End**


End file.
